The National Cancer Institute (NCI) will provide financial support to the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS). The NCI funds provide partial support for the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) to collect cancer control data. This project is a collaborative effort between NCHS, NCI and the National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP). Pertaining to the National Health Interview Survey in general and cancer questions specifically, this agreement pays a portion of all costs associated with the implementation of the NHIS including questions on cancer. These functions include but are not limited to: ? Sample design and maintenance ? Sample selection and listing ? Questionnaire design and testing ? Expert consultation ? Programming and testing of the CAPI instrument ? Interviewer training and data collection ? Post data collection editing and processing ? Oversight and management of the operations ? Data weighting and estimation ? Preparation and submission of all OMB and IRB clearances packages ? Preparation of Public Use Data Files ? Data publications, presentations and analysis ? Travel related to any of the above mentioned items